happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mumble Happy Feet Tickle Torment
Title Mumble Happy Feet Tickle Torment Description With the defiance of his tap-dancing, Mumble has been captured and is suffering the tickle torture as a correction to the "freakiness with the feet" Transcript Mumble the penguin loved to tap-dance. Unfortunately for him, this would sometimes get him into some sticky situations. Today, his tap-dancing has led to him being captured by five mysterious ghost hands, which have a long tickle torture planned for him. After being captured by the ghost hands, Mumble was strapped down tightly to a metal table, stretched out to an X-position, which exposed his most ticklish spots for the ghost hands to torture. It doesn't take long after they capture him for them to get started on the tickle torture, and they decide to begin the torture with the most ticklish spot – his belly. Four of the hands head straight for his ticklish belly and then begin stroking and tickling it very quickly, which reduced him to laughter straight away. He tried pulling on his restraints, but it was no use, his belly was exposed and he is helpless to stop the intense tickling. The hands relentlessly tickled his belly for a very long time. After a while, the fifth ghost hand decides to join in the fun as well, and grabs a big electric toothbrush. Hovering it menacingly over Mumble's bellybutton, the toothbrush is turned on, spinning the stiff tickly bristles very fast. Soon enough, the toothbrush is held against his bellybutton, giving it a good tickle, which made the penguin go crazy with laughter, especially with the hands teasing his belly, too. As the tickly brush vibrated against his bellybutton, another four brushes appeared from nowhere and attacked his helpless sides. The teasing tickles made Mumble wiggle his body slightly from side to side, but he still couldn't escape from his restraints. It was made even worse when two more brushes appeared and went for his underarms. The tickle torture was very intense now and he was in hysterics. The brushes spun against his body quickly and deeply, ensuring the tickle torture was at it's most powerful. His upper body was being relentlessly tickled already, but his helplessly exposed feet were very ticklish as well, and it wasn't long before two fuzzy rollers rose up and pressed against the soles of his feet. The rollers began to rotate, sending very strong tickling sensations through his super-ticklish feet. Mumble began to wiggle and curl his toes cutely because of the tickle torture on his feet, but it didn't do anything to stop the tickles. The tickle torture lasted for hours, with the hands tormenting his cute belly, a hand brushing his sensitive bellybutton, brushes teasing his vulnerable sides and underarms, and the fuzzy rollers tickling the ticklish soles of his defenseless feet. Mumble was in constant laughter at the very intense tickle torture. After a few hours, the tickle torture finally stopped, and Mumble had to catch his breath after laughing for such a long time. Stepping down from the table he was strapped down to, he was relieved that he had a break from the tickling, but he knew that if he kept tap-dancing, he would be getting an even more intense tickle torture next time. Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions